Memórias sobre o Senhor dos Mortos
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Ele não fazia o tipo conversador, mas descobri que era um bom ouvinte. Embora eu tampouco lhe contasse muitas coisas. Gostávamos da companhia um do outro, do silêncio compartilhado, dos desenhos que pintávamos no ar – uma projeção dos nossos pensamentos.


**Disclaimer:** os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

* * *

><p><em>"A força do hábito desenvolve o amor. O amor, ainda jovem, é pouco seguro de si, se fortifica com o uso; alimente-o bem e, com o tempo, ele se tornará sólido" - <em>**Ovídio**

Me acostumei a não dar muita importância para as suposições que os adultos faziam sobre mim na infância – e, diziam, só conjeturavam o que fosse porque meu comportamento os impelia a tal. Eles estavam completamente enganados na maior parte do tempo.

Aprendi a falar por mim mesma quando cresci, embora tenha compreendido que exteriorizar meus pensamentos mais profundos nem sempre era uma boa idéia. Não quando seus pais eram céticos e tinham a absoluta certeza de que a filha caçula era normal e saudável. Sim, talvez saudável. Mas não normal – não mesmo. Não que eu fosse louca ou tivesse hábitos bizarros.

Eram os pensamentos meio desenfreados, eu acho, a tendência de desejar algo que não poderia ter tão ardentemente e me deleitar com a agonia ocasionada por essa cobiça. Também não gostava da realidade – cinza, suja, insuportável - ou da minha família ou da rotina. Os pores-do-sol eram agradáveis, mas não as pinturas que os artistas faziam sobre eles. Minha mente estava meio fora de controle, mas eu não deixava que isso transparecesse em meu rosto. Talvez por isso tenha sido taxada de melodramática e esquisita, não que eu me importasse. Fazer alguém entender o que se passa na sua cabeça não é a tarefa mais fácil do mundo ou a mais agradável. Por isso desisti de tentar. E também não queria entender a mente de mais ninguém. Estávamos todos quites dessa maneira.

Levando em conta que eu era considerada uma menina reclusa e antipática, não era de se admirar que eu tivesse me interessado por Sasuke Uchiha, um parente distante que tinha a má fama de ser apático e arrogante. Mas não era só isso, como pude constatar mais tarde.

Éramos crianças na primeira vez em que o vi, no funeral de um tio-avô do meu pai. Ele estava lá encostado ao lado de um vaso de plantas, num canto isolado, parecendo alheio à aura de tristeza que pairava no ambiente. Era apenas um menino de 8 ou 9 anos, aparentemente a mesma idade que eu tinha, mas, se não fosse exagero afirmar, podia jurar que ele estava entediado. Havia outras crianças ali, mas estas ou estavam curiosas para espiar o morto ou estavam agarradas nas pernas dos pais. Nenhuma delas parecia entediada.

Foi minha tia, que se dispusera a tomar conta de mim, já que meus pais estavam prestando condolências à família do falecido, que me explicou quem ele era.

- Aquele é Sasuke Uchiha – esclareceu ela, depois que lhe perguntei. – Hmm, ele perdeu os pais no ano passado – e acrescentou, como se essa informação fosse tudo o que tinha para se saber sobre ele.

Então era isso? Ele não parecia devastado ou triste, mas como é que eu poderia saber? Senti raiva dos adultos e pena dele. Será que não percebiam que ele não devia estar ali?

- Como os pais dele morreram?

Percebi que tinha feito uma pergunta inconveniente, pois minha tia estava visivelmente desconfortável

- Minha querida, nós não devemos falar sobre isso aqui. – Ela deu uma olhada sugestiva em volta, para todas aquelas pessoas desoladas, e depois deu o assunto por encerrado. – Agora devemos manter silêncio em respeito ao sofrimento dos outros.

Depois disso, é claro, ele se tornou minha obsessão. À primeira vista, ele parecia ter olhos vazios, mas eu bem sabia que era só fachada. Uma vez, no natal seguinte ao funeral, ele me pegou olhando pra ele. Quando olhou de volta seus olhos eram tão absurdamente intensos que me senti arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

Em minha cabeça, eu o imaginei em diversos cenários e situações. Mesmo ali, dentro da irrealidade das minhas fantasias, ele não dizia uma sequer palavra.

Um ano depois eu soube que os pais dele haviam sido assassinados. Pelo o que eu soube, eles se envolveram com magia negra e as coisas saíram do controle. Mas Sasuke, apenas uma criança, não tinha que carregar a culpa pelos atos dos pais. Alguém tomou sua guarda. Um tio chamado Kakashi, primo de segundo grau do meu pai, que tinha vindo lá da Escócia dois anos atrás.

Criei coragem de ir falar com ele no terceiro encontro, alguns meses depois, no jardim dos fundos da minha casa. Havia bruxos de todo o condado comemorando o início do equinócio de outono no salão de baile dos Haruno, como era nosso costume.

Eu poderia estar me divertindo como as demais crianças no andar de baixo, comendo os doces servidos na mesa de sobremesas até sentir vontade de vomitar e ficar correndo pelos cômodos da mansão. Mas nunca gostei de brincar de esconde-esconde, uma dinâmica estúpida que cativava crianças estúpidas – e era só isso o que meus primos e seus amigos gostavam de fazer. No fim, as criadas os pegavam pelos colarinhos e os arrastavam de volta para seus pais, no que eles eram repreendidos e depois deixados de lado novamente, pois os adultos estavam entretidos demais bebendo champanhe e fofocando uns sobre os outros para cuidarem dos filhos.

Minha família gostava de dar festas sempre que uma oportunidade surgia no calendário – ou mesmo na falta de uma, já que muitas vezes fui vestida e enfeitada para ocasiões completamente insignificantes. Minha mãe adorava lidar com a decoração, sentindo uma alegria quase perversa ao se deparar com os resultados de seu empenho.

No fundo eu sabia que ela gostava mesmo é de ser invejada pelas outras matronas, então sempre dava o máximo de si para que isso se tornasse realidade, para que fosse considerada a anfitriã suprema perante nosso circulo social. Não sei o que pensavam meu pai e minha irmã, mas sempre considerei esse anseio vazio um reflexo interior da mulher frígida e superficial que ela era.

Para mim, que já não era mesmo sua filha favorita, estava tudo bem. Pelo menos eu tinha certeza de que não seria perturbada por ela no meio de um desses eventos. Como sempre, ela estaria bastante ocupada no momento, exibindo seu sorriso mais exuberante para os convidados.

Mas se não fosse por esses festejos inúteis eu jamais teria tido a oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor. Abri uma fresta na cortina e espiei o menino deitado despreocupadamente sobre um amontoado de folhas secas, as pernas cruzadas e as mãos atrás da cabeça, à sombra do pessegueiro mais desfolhado do terreno. A brisa outonal parecia não incomodá-lo.

- O que você está olhando aí?

Ino, minha irmã mais velha, apareceu ao meu lado na janela, quase me fazendo pular de susto. Não ouvi quando ela entrou no quarto.

Tinha as mãos na cintura, uma postura inegavelmente parecida com a de nossa mãe, e olhava com desconfiança para o imenso jardim, como se eu tivesse enterrado um segredo profano lá embaixo. Assim como eu, ela foi posta dentro de um vestido festivo e um par de sapatilhas lustrosas. Os cabelos louros foram amarrados com uma fita azul, sua cor predileta.

- Nada que seja da sua conta – respondi, de mal-humor.

Ino fez um som de ultraje, empinando o nariz.

- Eu não queria mesmo saber – rebateu ela, me mostrando a língua.

Nós não compartilhávamos das mesmas vontades e opiniões. Para uma dupla de meninas com apenas um ano de diferença e criadas na mesma casa pelas mesmas pessoas, éramos mais opostas do que gelo e fogo. Ela não gostava de brincar no jardim ou de subir nas árvores ou de escutar as histórias que nosso pai lia na biblioteca. Não, ela preferia passar horas penteando os cabelos de suas bonecas. Também preferia ficar dentro de casa, descendo até a sala todas as tardes para tomar chá com a nossa mãe, pois era muito fresca e tinha medo de sujar as roupas se saísse lá fora, além de afirmar que a luz do sol a debilitava após os primeiros minutos de exposição.

Fui até o guarda-roupa e tirei de lá um casaco de lã. Ino me observava com curiosidade enquanto eu enfiava os braços pelas mangas compridas. Voltei para janela e dei uma última espiada no jardim dos fundos. Ele ainda estava lá.

- Aonde você vai? – Ino quis saber.

- Isso também não é da sua conta – resmunguei enquanto corria para a porta, o forro de tule do vestido farfalhando em torno dos meus joelhos.

Ino só queria um bom motivo para ir correndo até nossa mãe e me delatar pelo que fosse. Talvez agora eu estivesse lhe dando a oportunidade perfeita, se ela tivesse disposição para me seguir. Eu sabia que ela não tinha.

Desci correndo as escadas dos funcionários, que dava acesso às portas dos fundos. Passei tão rápido pela cozinha que mal pude ter sido notada por alguém, em meio a todo aquele alvoroço. Os ruídos do salão de baile alcançaram meus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo em que alcancei o gramado.

As palavras do meu pai ecoaram em minha cabeça conforme eu ia me aproximando dele.

_Não chegue perto dele, Sakura. Aquele menino tem muita escuridão dentro si. Não importa o que o Conselho diga, ele _é_ perigoso. Se não é agora, um dia ele vai ser. _

Meus passos sobre as folhas secas devem ter denunciado minha chegada, mas ele fingiu não notar. Ou não se importava.

Deitei ao lado dele, cruzando as mãos sobre a barriga. A luz solar que perpassava os galhos era fraca. Algumas pétalas do pessegueiro haviam remanescido, mas estavam desabando gradualmente, caindo sobre nós. Soprei uma do nariz.

- Meu nome é Sakura – eu disse casualmente, entorpecida pela visão do céu por entre os galhos, das folhas secas, das pétalas e o ar acalentador soprando em mim.

Ele não se apresentou ou disse qualquer coisa. Era como se eu não estivesse ali.

Virei o rosto para ele, que continuava imóvel e sereno. Era um perfil muito bonito, de traços perfeitos – foi a primeira vez que reparei em sua beleza. Havia uma ou duas pétalas grudadas no cabelo negro. Meu rosto quase esbarrava em seu cotovelo, mas não fiz questão de me afastar. O silêncio era agradável e também a sensação de leveza. Fechei os olhos e me deixei vagar para o infinito.

_Continuo tendo esses sonhos onde vôo, não como uma pluma. Sem tomar fôlego ou hesitar, pois sou destemida por aqui, simplesmente mergulho de uma grande altura ou corro até que meus pés deixem o chão, nadando no ar. Não como uma pluma. Não há alegria maior do que essa. Não quero sair daqui. _

_Continuo tendo esses sonhos onde minhas pernas não se movem como deveriam, correndo dentro dessa bolha gravitacional opressora, pesada, esmagadora – há um gigante de ferro atrás de mim, preciso escapar. São muitos perseguidores, muitos formatos, às vezes rostos conhecidos tentando me eliminar, outras vezes um punhado de mortos cambaleando em minha direção. Não importa quem seja, a corrida é incessante. Mas sou boa nisso, sou boa em fugir deles. Escalo muros, viro em becos, pulo de telhados, corro, corro, corro. _

_Só há um jeito de escapar definitivamente: abra os olhos. Há uma linha de entendimento aqui. Se tudo parecer caótico demais eu pulo fora. Sei que posso. Sei onde estou, percebo isso. Forço minha consciência. Abra os olhos. Fico abalada após despertar, esperando os minutos seguintes limparem minha mente das cenas que deixei para trás. Basta um pestanejo para voltar para lá e retomar a corrida, exatamente do ponto em que a larguei. Não, obrigada. Meus olhos continuam abertos. Tique-taque, tique-taque. Não me mexo, não me desembrulho das cobertas. Tique-taque, tique-taque. É seguro dormir novamente? O suor escorre na testa, os olhos não piscam. Medo. Fascínio. _

_Continuo tendo esses sonhos onde caio dolorosamente, o corpo desabando. Tudo dói – a dor é boa. E então o tranco. Voltei._

- Até quando você pretende ficar aí? – veio a pergunta aborrecida.

Abri os olhos e eles se arregalaram. Sasuke se virara para mim, apoiado em um cotovelo, o queixo pousado na mão. O paletó escuro estava meio abarrotado agora (se o tio dele fosse como minha mãe, ele ia levar bronca). Seu olhar mesclava tédio e mau humor – aqueles olhos deslumbrantes.

Mesmo fascinada, olhei feio pra ele.

- Até quando eu quiser – respondi, me congratulando por não ter gaguejado. – Minha presença te incomoda? – Não estava tentando ser petulante, era apenas a curiosidade.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e se desfez de sua posição, voltando a cruzar as mãos atrás da cabeça. Estava do jeito em que o encontrei, exceto que agora os olhos estavam abertos.

- Não – disse ele, muito sério.

Será que Sasuke percebeu o sorriso em meu rosto? Notou a súbita aceleração dos meus batimentos cardíacos? Era barulhento. Ahh, e como era maravilhoso ficar ali memorizando os contornos do seu rosto, sua expressão contemplativa.

- O que você vê quando olha pro céu? – perguntei.

- Nada – ele falou, desinteressado.

Bufei, virando o rosto para a paisagem em questão. Levei um minuto para perceber as pétalas e as folhas secas se erguendo sobre nós, espiralando suavemente, bem devagar.

Olhei Sasuke de relance.

- Você está fazendo isso?

- Gosto de ver o que eu posso criar – ele disse, ignorando minha pergunta. – No céu não há nada para se ver além do que já foi criado. Talvez as estrelas e as nuvens deslumbrem muita gente, mas não me sinto atraído por toda essa magnificência de que falam. O que você vê agora?

Era a primeira vez que ele falava tanto. E mesmo que parecesse estar falando consigo mesmo, as palavras me deixaram meio abobada por um momento.

- Err... bem, eu vejo pétalas e folhas – descrevi pra ele, estreitando os olhos ao encarar a mistura flutuando acima do meu rosto. – Deveria ver algo mais?

- Olhe com atenção.

E eu olhei. As folhas se desintegraram e quase que instantaneamente se uniram no formato de minúsculos pássaros, que passaram a voar em círculos, lançando pequenas sombras em meu rosto.

Soltei uma risada, sem pensar, completamente fascinada pela cena. Depois as pétalas rosadas se juntaram ao espetáculo, no formato de borboletas – um punhado delas.

- Isso é muito legal – eu exaltei, ainda rindo. Espiei o rosto de Sasuke e notei uma leve insinuação de sorriso em seus lábios. – Você é talentoso.

A maioria das crianças da nossa idade sequer conseguiria levitar uma única pétala.

- Obrigado – Sasuke murmurou.

A partir desse dia nos tornamos amigos, mesmo que os conceitos de amizade não pudessem ser totalmente aplicados em nosso relacionamento. Ele não fazia o tipo conversador, mas descobri que era um bom ouvinte. Embora eu tampouco lhe contasse muitas coisas. Gostávamos da companhia um do outro, do silêncio compartilhado, dos desenhos que pintávamos no ar – uma projeção dos nossos pensamentos.

Os sorrisos sutis dele eram encantadores. Eu me pegava suspirando mais vezes do que gostaria de admitir. Com o passar do tempo foi impossível negar meus próprios sentimentos. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a esse respeito: eu o amava demais, perdidamente. E tinha ciúme. Ciúme de todas aquelas meninas que obviamente se sentiam atraídas por sua beleza, que tentavam conquistá-lo. Eu precisava dizer, elas eram obstinadas.

As tentativas do meu pai de me manter afastada dele se provaram vãs ao longo do tempo. Mas suas proibições tornavam as coisas um pouco mais emocionantes, já que me vi sendo obrigada a escapar dos castigos no meio da noite, quando seus vigias não estavam a postos. E quando eles estavam, Sasuke e eu inventávamos inúmeras maneiras de enganá-los, o que normalmente envolvia fogo, explosões, pássaros perseguidores e ventanias infernais. Éramos bastante criativos.

Sasuke não era expansivo em suas demonstrações de afeto. Havia vezes em que ele tocava meu rosto, os dedos percorrendo minha testa até o canto da maçã, colocando meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Um gesto que se tornou característico dele, os olhos negros sempre concentrados nos próprios movimentos. Poderia ele ter sentido a quentura do meu rosto em todas as vezes em que repetiu o mesmo processo? O rubor surgindo em minha pele? Se percebeu, ao menos nunca demonstrou.

Eu tinha catorze anos quando meu pai morreu. Ino, que fora enviada à Paris para estudar, teve de voltar para o funeral. Todos os nossos familiares e amigos se reuniram para a cerimônia de sepultamento. Não consegui segurar o jorro de lágrimas por muito tempo – minha mãe obteve mais sucesso do que eu. Ela estava austera como sempre fora, mas parecia meio abatida na ocasião. Não falava. Não se movia. Não piscava. Poderíamos imaginar que também tinha morrido.

Após o enterro, Sasuke veio para perto de mim, puxando-me para o cerco caloroso de seus braços. Não disse que tudo ficaria bem ou palavra alguma, apenas me abraçou com força enquanto eu chorava em seu peito, agarrada às lapelas do seu paletó.

Durante o período de luto meus pensamentos vacilaram entre as lembranças mais aprazíveis que guardei do meu pai e a inquietante morte dos pais de Sasuke. Ele era apenas um menininho quando eles morrerem. Alguém esteve lá para abraçá-lo quando ele precisou? Como ele se sentia sabendo que os pais foram criminosos?

Logo fui aprendendo que qualquer assunto envolvendo sua família o perturbava, de modo que seus olhos esfriavam e ele se calava. Eu era bastante sutil para não mencioná-los em nenhuma ocasião, mas detestava saber que tinha uma parte dele que eu não podia alcançar.

Resolvi esquecer aquele assunto. E por um tempo eu consegui, até que as coisas mudaram completamente. Não, até que _Sasuke_ mudou. Foi quando a escuridão que meu pai alegou existir dentro dele finalmente se manifestou.

- Não gosto do verão – Sasuke comentou, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos.

Estávamos debaixo de um arco de pedra, no terreno da academia, aguardando o chuvisco repentino passar. Nossos uniformes estavam secos, ainda que houvéssemos nos exposto aos primeiros respingos de água. O sol era uma constante, de modo que a chuva fez com que um arco-íris surgisse no céu.

- Eu também não – falei.

Sasuke estava encostado à parede de pedra, as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos fechados. Com dezesseis anos, ele era consideravelmente mais alto do que eu. O tempo parecia acentuar sua beleza - mais bonito a cada dia. Eu poderia dizer que eram só os meus olhos deturpados pela lente da paixão, mas as fileiras de fãs diziam o contrário. Em todos os seus feitos ele era aplaudido, comentado, perseguido, bajulado. Oh, e isso me tirava do sério. Porque, sim, ele era _meu_. Tão meu quanto eu gostava de pensar que era.

Fechei os olhos também, escutando o barulho da chuva.

_A adoração não tem limites. E é quase doentia. Posso sentir a dor de _não ter_ me consumindo. Mas, como sempre, essa dor me apraz. O sentimento é quente e queima sem piedade. Sim, me consumindo. Quero estender a mão e poder tocá-lo. Seria tão bom se apenas pudéssemos fugir para algum lugar sem fim. Se eu tivesse azas, seria ele quem eu carregaria comigo. Seria em torno dele que elas se fechariam. Ele deitaria o rosto em meu ombro e dormiria? O fogo em minhas veias o alcançaria, tão ardente quanto em mim_?

Sasuke me encarava daquele seu modo enigmático quando abri os olhos.

- Eu vou embora daqui – ele comentou, o rosto plácido. Eu poderia ter achado que se tratava de uma brincadeira, mesmo que não fosse do feitio dele, mas seu tom era... definitivo.

Algo gelado atravessou meu corpo. O olhar dele era tão frio.

- Do que você está falando?

- De ir embora desse lugar.

Fiquei olhando para ele, meio atônita. Ele _estava_ falando muito sério.

- Tenho objetivos, Sakura. Preciso ir embora – Ele se desencostou da parede e virou para olhar a chuva. – Não tem mais nada aqui para mim.

Dentro da minha cabeça ouvi o barulho de vidro trincando, o que não fazia o menor sentido, ao mesmo tempo em que uma porção de perguntas se fez presente.

- Quais são os seus objetivos, Sasuke? – Minha voz soou dura, amargurada. Ele pretendia me abandonar, então eu podia me dar ao luxo de entrar em desespero, de deixá-lo ver minhas lágrimas, de gritar com ele. – Porque sinceramente eu não estou entendendo qual foi o surto que o acometeu assim tão de repente.

Sasuke ainda estava de costas para mim quando respondeu.

- Não foi de repente – esclareceu ele, calmamente.

Esperei que me dissesse algo mais, mas ele se manteve calado.

Trinquei os dentes.

- Por que está se dando ao trabalho de me contar? – Ergui as mãos e as esfreguei sobre os olhos, tentando secar as lágrimas. – Eu preferiria que você fosse embora sem me dizer nada. Está claro que você não vai me contar os seus motivos, então o resto não tem sentido.

Sasuke não negou ou proferiu outras palavras. Seu silêncio me enfureceu.

- Olhe para mim quando estou falando com você! – berrei, incapaz de reprimir o choro a essa altura. Minha fraqueza me incomodava. Mas, inferno, eu não nasci com a habilidade de ser indiferente a dor ou imune às emoções. Se me cortarem, eu sangrarei. O que, por um breve instante, me fez lembrar as palavras de meu finado pai.

_Mesmo as partes de que não gostar, nunca esconda nada, Sakura. São todos esses pedaços que a tornam quem você é. E isso não é ser fraca. Fracos são os que se escondem. _

Sasuke se virou para mim, o que me surpreendeu. Ele quase nunca se abalava perante ânimos exaltados, nem agia conforme fosse ordenado.

- Estou olhando, Sakura. Estou sempre olhando.

Observei com raiva os entalhes bem delineados do rosto dele, tendo em mente que essa era provavelmente a última vez que o veria.

- O que eu sou para você?

Sasuke soltou um suspiro, parecendo frustrado.

- Eu não sei – a voz era sincera.

Como ele podia não saber? _Ele_ era tudo pra mim.

- Pra mim isso é o mesmo que nada.

- Não – disse Sasuke. – Você significa muito para mim, Sakura. Só não me peça para classificá-la. Não agora.

- Porque você não sabe? Ou por que você _não_ se importa em saber?

- Isso realmente não faz diferença.

- Pra mim faz! – Minhas pernas estavam trêmulas e eu estava certa de que cairia de joelhos se não saísse dali. -Você é um idiota, Sasuke, e eu te odeio!

Ele pareceu legitimamente surpreso por um instante. Creio que tenha notado, realmente notado, o estado deplorável em que se encontrava meu rosto: desolado, raivoso, destruído. Como se só agora tivesse se dado conta de que estava diante de uma pessoa que o amava, uma pessoa que não queria que ele tivesse arruinado tudo.

Naquele dia, talvez Sasuke tenha pretendido dizer algo, mas eu não saberia, pois logo em seguida empurrei o ombro dele do caminho e corri para a chuva. A parede de vidro em minha cabeça quebrou.

Ao contrário do que pensei, aquela não foi a última vez em que o vi. E seus objetivos foram revelados, muito tempo depois.

A partida de Sasuke gerou bastante falatório, principalmente porque seu destino e motivos eram um mistério. Um menino tão inteligente e habilidoso, foi o que disseram. O tio dele tampouco estava a par dos planos, mas, convivendo com Sasuke, era provável que tivesse suas suspeitas, ainda que elas nunca tenham sido compartilhadas. Ele, como o resto de nós, foi pego de surpresa pelo súbito afastamento.

Eu, por minha vez, odiei ser obrigada a escutar o nome dele sendo incansavelmente mencionado pelos outros estudantes. Eles convergiram para cima de mim, buscando esclarecimentos que eu não podia lhes fornecer. Sasuke deixou um grande vazio em mim. Foi mais difícil suportar sua ausência nos primeiros anos, quando sua presença ainda estava fresca na memória. Por mais que tenha tentado deixar de amá-lo, o sentimento se enraizou tão profundamente dentro de mim que todas as minhas tentativas de exorcizá-lo foram mal-sucedidas.

Me convenci de que poderia aplacar a dor dentro de mim se também pudesse infringi-la. O ódio interligado ao amor que eu sentia por Sasuke me endureceu aos poucos. A decisão de me alistar não foi bem recebida por minha mãe, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer a respeito. Eu me formaria em exterminação.

Com dezenove anos eu ainda era um soldado inexperiente e, graças a minha herança genética, fui designada para as minhas primeiras missões com o único propósito de curar meus companheiros. O veneno dos demônios era a principal causa de morte no campo de batalha, quando exterminadores mais inábeis eram infectados. Nenhum antídoto era rápido o bastante para subjugá-lo a tempo de lhes salvar a vida. As substâncias curativas agiam lentamente ao passo em que o veneno era veloz. Por essa razão minha habilidade de cura foi demasiado requerida, pois eu podia extinguir a toxina antes que ela atingisse o coração.

Tive a ideia de oferecer meu sangue para analises posteriores, após o incidente onde vi, com olhos perplexos, o sangue em minha mão acidentalmente curar o corte no rosto de um dos meus companheiros. Quando os especialistas finalmente conseguiram conceber um contraveneno que funcionava, o feito me rendeu a elevação de cargo que eu tanto ambicionava.

Eu percebi que estava enganada. Não importava quantos demônios eu exterminasse, a satisfação que sentia após o serviço não suplantava a angústia em meu peito. Noite após noite, eu ainda deitava a cabeça no travesseiro e fazia pássaros de papel sobrevoarem o teto do quarto, deixando as lembranças do meu passado com Sasuke ocuparem meus pensamentos.

_Apertei a mexa de cabelo entre os dedos – o meu cabelo -, sentindo a raiva esquentar meu sangue. As meninas responsáveis pelo estrago estavam rindo umas para as outras, apontando e berrando. É, eu era estranha. Elas gostavam de dizer isso. E fizeram essa maldade para que eu soubesse que, enquanto fosse amiga de Sasuke, elas não me deixariam em paz. _

_Eu arrebentaria a cara de cada uma delas._

_Dei os primeiros passos em direção ao círculo de meninas, decidida a usar os punhos em meu favor, mas no meio do caminho algo me agarrou com força. O corpo atrás de mim era rijo e bem mais forte que o meu._

_- Me solta! – eu grunhi, tentando escapar. O aperto se intensificou. – Eu vou acabar com elas. Me solta! Me solta!_

_- Não – falou Sasuke suavemente, o queixo pousado sobre minha cabeça, os braços fechados ao meu redor. – Eu nunca vou te soltar. _

_A entonação intensa das palavras me acalmou. _

Ele ainda era o centro dos meus anseios. E, eu precisava encarar, jamais deixaria de ser.

Minha caça aos demônios me levou diretamente até ele, o que considerei tragicamente irônico. Eu não estava preparada para aquele encontro. Muito menos esperava ter de lidar com o fato de que Sasuke controlava as criaturas que fui encarregada de matar.

A floresta atrás de mim era densa e escura e havia um precipício logo a frente. Era lá, iluminado pela luz da lua, que Sasuke estava parado e onde o encontrei. Quando avistei a figura imóvel, parei de correr. Ele estava de costas quando cheguei, mas se virou para me olhar. Mantive distância entre nós, sem saber o que esperar do estranho. Busquei fôlego enquanto o analisava.

- Então era você, Sakura.

A voz me gelou por inteiro. Não consegui respirar ou me mover por um segundo. O reconhecimento me atravessou como uma flecha. O timbre havia engrossado, mas eu sabia a quem aquela voz pertencia.

- Sasuke – sussurrei, aturdida

Eu estava correndo em direção a ele antes que pudesse me dar conta do que fazia.

Um dos demônios que eu estava perseguindo se pôs em meu caminho, me fazendo parar com um solavanco.

- Não – a voz de Sasuke o fez parar.

Com um movimento da mão, Sasuke o despachou. A criatura se curvou em reverência e depois virou fumaça.

Eu estava surpresa demais para reagir. Meu coração batia com tanta rapidez e o oxigênio não parecia estar circulando dentro de mim, o que me fez imaginar que sofreria de um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento. Ainda mais quando Sasuke, sem pronunciar qualquer palavra, veio para perto.

Não pude me mover quando os braços dele me puxaram para seu peito.

- Eu não deixei de pensar em você – ele sussurrou. Seus dedos afastaram o cabelo do meu pescoço e seu rosto descansou ali. – Eu senti sua falta, Sakura.

Foi um choque escutá-lo, senti-lo tão próximo após todo aquele tempo.

Eu me permiti fechar os olhos e me deixar afundar nas sensações proporcionadas por seu toque, seu cheiro, sua voz. A declaração me deixou com o corpo mole. Ahhh, eu estava derretendo. Quis dizer que também sentia a falta dele, que não deixei de amá-lo, de pensar nele um dia sequer. Mas a realidade me acertou em cheio, clareando minha mente.

Foi preciso reunir toda a minha força de vontade para usar as mãos que eu havia pousado em seus ombros e afastá-lo de mim.

Sasuke não relutou, mas seus olhos pareciam curiosos ao perscrutar meu rosto. Pude finalmente olhar para ele. A opacidade dos olhos negros me entristeceu. Nunca os vi tão desprovidos de brilho.

- Por que você está conjurando demônios, Sasuke?

A expressão no rosto dele era sombria, perigosa.

- Porque preciso deles. – Não havia inflexão em sua voz.

Como sempre, ele oferecia uma resposta insuficiente.

- Para que propósito?

Sasuke sorriu com deboche, pois nós dois sabíamos a resposta.

- Foi nisso que se transformou? – Meus olhos começaram a marejar. - Você abandonou a tudo e a todos para se tornar um assassino?

- Não sou assassino, Sakura. Eu sou um vingador – corrigiu ele, soando ofendido. – Aqueles que morreram mereceram esse destino. Meus pais eram inocentes. Os responsáveis pela morte deles vão pegar pelo que fizeram.

A ferida causada pela morte dos pais quando ele era apenas um menininho nunca cicatrizara, agora eu podia ver. A dor teria guiado ele até onde se encontrava hoje? A vida inteira foi assim? Eu nunca soube dos detalhes sobre o escândalo envolvendo os Uchiha, mas aparentemente Sasuke não se contentou com a versão pública do ocorrido. Eu não podia argumentar com ele sobre seus entes queridos, Sasuke jamais me perdoaria se eu os difamasse, mas...

- Isso não está certo, Sasuke. Você não precisa vingá-los.

Sasuke me olhou com desprezo.

- Não preciso? É o que você acha?

- É o que é certo.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, os lábios apertados numa linha rígida.

- Você não sabe de nada, Sakura. Foi contaminada pelas vontades do conselho. – Seus olhos se abriram, como se algo tivesse lhe ocorrido, e identifiquei neles um resquício de afeto ao me encarar. – Venha comigo.

Se ele tivesse feito esse pedido em nosso último encontro, anos atrás, eu teria me jogado em seus braços e dito que o seguiria até o inferno, se ele quisesse. Algo daquela menina havia remanescido dentro de mim, pois senti o mesmo impulso de proferir um sonoro _sim_ para ele. Mas eu não podia fazer isso, não quando seus objetivos estavam tão desvirtuados pela sede de vingança.

- Não posso, Sasuke.

- Eu sei que você quer, Sakura. – Ele estendeu os braços e me puxou de volta, uma mão seguindo para meu queixo, erguendo-o em direção ao seu rosto. – Você me ama. E eu sempre te amei também. Diga que não quer vir comigo.

Eu só pude encarar o rosto dele, incapaz de me mover ou dizer qualquer coisa_. Sasuke me ama. Me ama. Me ama. _

Fechei os olhos e os lábios dele tocaram os meus, os dedos que seguravam meu queixo deslizaram até alcançar a nuca. Segurei o rosto dele entre as mãos, beijando-o com todo o ardor que mantive reprimido durante todos aqueles anos. Embrenhei os dedos em seu cabelo, em seguida por debaixo da camisa, espalmando as mãos sobre a rigidez do torço e depois das costas, sentido os músculos e a quentura da pele. Não era o suficiente. Os dentes dele mordiscaram meus lábios as mãos estavam em minha cintura. Eu não queria largá-lo nunca mais, mas o choro me fez tremer e precisei empurrá-lo novamente.

- Eu não posso – solucei. – Por que tem de ser assim? Por que você fez isso conosco?

Os cabelos dele estavam em desordem e os lábios avermelhados pelo vigor do beijo.

- Eu não quero deixá-la para trás outra vez, Sakura. Mas não terei escolha se você se recusar.

Balancei a cabeça. Eu queria encontrar uma solução, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Nós havíamos nos encontrado novamente, mas Sasuke continuava tão inalcançável quanto antes.

- Eu vou trazê-los de volta – ele revelou subitamente. – Os meus pais.

Sasuke tinha esse poder de me levar às alturas para depois me atirar de lá. A queda era dolorosa.

O horror em meus olhos devia ser evidente, pois havia tensão expressa no rosto dele.

- Não faça isso – implorei, apavorada. – É um caminho sem volta. Não é natural.

- Você está certa – Sasuke disse com dureza. – Não tem volta.

Sequer pensei em perguntar como ele pretendia trazer os mortos de volta a vida. Sasuke tinha poder para executar tamanha façanha?

- Você não percebe o quanto isso é doentio?

- Eu posso trazer o seu pai – ele argumentou.

Minha mão se moveu sem que eu tivesse a intenção, a palma indo se chocar contra a face dele com força.

Sasuke não demonstrou sentir a dor do tapa, embora meus dedos tenham deixado vergões em sua pele. O semblante era rígido e havia desapontamento nos olhos.

- Eu não vou deixar que você faça isso, Sasuke. – Nunca me senti tão impotente em minha vida. – Por favor, não faça isso. Eu te conheço, esse não é você.

Sasuke sorriu, dessa vez sarcasticamente.

- O Sasuke do seu passado não existe mais, Sakura – ele declarou. E percebi a verdade em suas palavras. A voz e os olhos eram severos quando me advertiu: - Não tente me impedir.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei profundamente.

_Aceite que não há cura. O passado não pode ser recuperado. O que se perdeu está perdido e não há nada que possa ser feito. Você perdeu o seu amor. Há trevas demais em seu coração. Basta lembrar que talvez você seja o único ponto de luz – há um espaço do qual você é dona. Lembre-se disso, agarre-se a isso. Ele a ama. O sentimento é verdadeiro, você sentiu. Lembre-se também do que seu pai leu para você, Victor Hugo: "Vós que sofreis, porque amais, amais ainda mais. Morrer de amor é viver dele."_

- Não vou desistir. Você é meu.

Ergui a mão para tocar o rosto dele. Sasuke se deixou ser tocado. Acariciei a pele lesionada.

- Não deixarei que se transforme em um monstro.

- Não faça isso – ele ecoou minhas palavras.

- Eu farei, sim – persisti. – Mesmo que eu morra tentando.

Sasuke colocou a mão sobre a minha, inclinando a cabeça de encontro ao toque. O aspecto do rosto era quase torturado.

- Eu não deixarei de te amar, mas realmente não posso deixar que acabemos um com o outro dessa maneira.

Depois disso Sasuke se inclinou para tocar os lábios nos meus brevemente, em despedida. Ele se afastou com o mesmo olhar intenso que tanto me deslumbrou em nossa juventude.

- Adeus, Sakura.

E sumiu na mesma nuvem de fumaça negra do demônio que expulsou instantes atrás.

Não foi um adeus verdadeiro. Sasuke me conhecia tão bem quanto eu o conhecia. Ele sabia que eu partiria em seu encalço. Ainda tivemos muitos encontros no decorrer dos anos. Após Sasuke ser percebido por seu envolvimento com práticas antinaturais, ele passou a ser considerado altamente perigoso perante o Conselho. Um mandado de busca foi emitido e eu me encarreguei de persegui-lo, apesar de ter havido protestos.

Não importava o quão longe ele fosse, eu ainda podia alcançá-lo. Foi questão de me fortificar para os confrontos vindouros. Nada mudaria o que eu sentia por ele. E não era de se surpreender que essa determinação só tenha aparecido após Sasuke ter dito que me amava.

Nesses encontros, era impossível disfarçar a saudade e reprimir os sentimentos em nossos corações. Então nos entregávamos as emoções, de novo e de novo. Sem que nos déssemos conta, iniciamos uma corrida de gato e rato. Se não fosse trágico, seria divertido.

_Há trovoes em meu peito. Eles retumbam com vigor. Será que posso morrer disso? Parece que meu corpo explodirá a qualquer momento. Não posso ir para o paraíso enquanto parte de mim está sendo puxada para o inferno. Carregar esse amor dentro de mim é assim. É árduo, mas são poucos os que desfrutam dessa intensidade. Não, não trocaria isso por nada. Um turbilhão de pássaros voa ao meu redor, cantando as palavras dele em meus ouvidos. É amor. Um pouco de ódio. E muita discórdia. Costumava ser mais simples do que isso no passado. Um menino e uma menina com fama de dementes, vivendo isolados em seu mundo de faz-de-conta. O mais legal de todos, preciso dizer._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **saudações, queridos fantasmas. Naruto está chegando ao final. Sim ou não? Essa aparição do Sasuke no final do mangá... o que dizer sobre? É, ele vai morrer. Eu não queria, óbvio, mas o que restou pra ele, depois de tudo o que fez? Ohhh, que triste. Como se eu já não tivesse chorado litros essa semana, com os episódios do anime... Minato e Kushina, oh my. Enfim, façam suas apostas.

Estou super viciada em distopias no momento. Então vou recomendar esse livros FODAS que eu li.

Jogos Vorazes (o foda mor).

Maze Runner - Correr ou Morrer

Gone - O Mundo Termina Aqui (esse não é distopia, mas é MUITO, MUITO FODA)

Divergent, da Veronica Roth

Leiam, pessoas, vocês não vão se arrepender. Todos eles tem continuações. Faltam 39 dias para a estreia de Jogos Vorazes, o filme. E estou fervilhando de alegria e entusiasmo pra assisti-lo. É a franquia que ocupará parcialmente o vazio deixado por Harry Potter. Porque só The Hunger Games pra ser tão foda a esse ponto. Maze Runner e Divergent também serão adaptados para o cinema. Outro filme que eu quero muito ver é Sangue Quente, de zumbis, pois o livro é muito foda, sabe, pra quem, tipo assim, gosta de zumbis. Eu AMO zumbis.

Comentem a one-shot. Até mais, pessoas.


End file.
